Electrical connectors are known which use annular sealing members to provide annular sealing between a plug portion of one dielectric connector housing and a hood or sleeve portion of a second dielectric connector housing therearound. Sealing is accomplished by the sealing member being pressed firmly between the surfaces of the two housings around the circumference, deforming the member which is of a relatively incompressible elastomeric material.
Typically such sealing members are O-rings and tubular sleeves. An O-ring is a toroid having a relatively circular cross section through the body and is commonly seated in an annular groove around the plug portion of the inner housing. Space is provided either in the groove or between the housing surfaces or both to allow for the O-ring to be elastically deformed. A significant portion of the circular cross section extends radially outward from the groove beyond the side of the inner housing and also beyond the point where the inside surface of the outer housing will be situated when secured around the inner housing. This outermost extent of the O-ring cross section involves enough bulk which needs to be deformed inwardly by the outer housing that significant resistance must be overcome. There is a tendency for a conventional O-ring to "roll" when the outer housing is urged axially alaong the inner housing therearound, and to twist and not properly seal between the two housings.
It is desired to provide an annular sealing member which requires less force to insert the plug section of an inner housing into the sleeve section of an outer housing. It is further desired to provide an annular sealing member which has a reduced tendency to roll or twist and possibly not sealingly engage between the two housings. It is further desired to provide an annular sealing member which has a lower coefficient of friction.